Old Rivals
by Reira26
Summary: Eli es la portadora de un Kyuubi, encargada de cuidar del templo. Aunque su vida en pacífica, no tardará en llegar algo a perturbarla. ¿Algo? Más bien alguien, una odiosa Tanuki que en el pasado hizo de las suyas y se aprovechó de sus debilidades. Pero, ¿en realidad la odia por lo que hizo? ¿O no quiere reconocer que tiene 'buenas manos? [NozoEli Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Hace un tiempo escribí algo para este fandom y por fin tengo tiempo para volver a hacerlo. Esta vez vengo con algo un poco más fuerte (?) inspirado en todas las imágenes y demás que hay de Nontanu y Kitsunechika; son hermosas en esa forma y no pude evitar escribir algo en esta 'forma'. Esto estará compuesto, no sé aun, de si dos o tres capítulos.

 **Aclaraciones:** Primero que todo, aunque comience como T, pasará a M en el próximo capítulo; sí, **habrá lemon** , así que están advertidos. Obviamente, esto es yuri (solo en caso (?)) Recuerden dejar un review si les gustó, son bien recibidos :3 Disfruten de la lectura~

* * *

 **Old Rivals**

El templo no era el lugar más concurrido de la ciudad, en especial durante la semana, debido a la extraordinaria cantidad de escalones que debían ser escalados. O al menos eso se decía. En realidad, se debía al rumor del guardián de aquel sagrado lugar, un kyuubi de muy pocos amigos que no gustaba de la mayoría de los visitantes. Algunos decían haberlo visto, otros negaban su existencia, pero lo cierto era que el templo era vigilado por una anciana sacerdotisa y una rubia de mirada fría que ayudaba a barrer.

Así que, en general, solo durante los fines de semana el lugar se llenaba de vida.

La joven de cabellera dorada adoraba su día a día lleno de calma, los tés de su superior y las puestas de sol que admiraba cada tarde despejada. Aunque la bestia dentro de ella siempre estaba molestando, encabronada, ganando control de ella en cuanto llegaba un visitante. No podía controlarla y lo detestaba, porque quería que la mujer disfrutara de la compañía de más personas y el lugar recibiera una mayor cantidad de visitas. Por eso durante de semana se alejaba del templo.

Eli, el nombre de la portadora del kyuubi, hacía las inspecciones matutinas antes de que la sacerdotisa se despertara. Bajaba hasta los primeros escalones y subía la montaña por la parte boscosa hasta llegar a la cima, momento en que tomaba la escoba e iniciaba a barrer. Por lo general no encontraba más que pajaros, pequeñas culebras o ganas, pero aquel día, un martes de mañana fría y húmeda, bajo un tumulto de hojas empapadas, dio con una pequeña y dulce criaturita que no parecía estar en buenas condiciones.

Ignoró los refunfuñeos del zorro celestial y tomó a la 'cosita' en las manos, pues cabía en estas. Se le hacía conocida, con su violáceo cabello y sus peculiares atributos. Tenía la forma de un humano como los que iban a visitar el templo, pero poseía una cola café con anillos negros, peluda y esponjosa (por el momento enmarañada por el barro) y pequeñas orejas puntiagudas de pelaje similar a la cima. Gruñó al notar que era un tanuki, esas criaturas que le desagradaban, pero no pudo dejarla botada, pues temblaba y se notaba el malestar por cada poro de su sucia piel.

Con cuidado fue caminando escaleras arriba, con la criaturita de respiración pesada entre las manos. Estaba ardiendo y no parecía sentirse muy bien. A pesar de que fuera un Tanuki debía llevarla a su superior para decidir qué hacer con la intrusa, aunque ojala la dejara lejos del templo para su no hiciera de las suyas.

Al llegar a la cima, la mujer de cabello cano la saludó con una expresión asombrada al notar la criatura viviente en sus manos. La tomó rápidamente en las propias y la acunó acercándola a su pecho para arrullarla, bajo la mirada acusadora y fría de la rubia. Con una sonrisa dulce que le dio mala espina a la susodicha, la humana dijo que se quedaría hasta que estuviera mejor y pudieran saber de dónde provenía.

-д-

Al principio, la chica kyuubi gruñía cada dos por tres al pasar por la habitación donde habían dejado a la mapache en una pequeña cesta con una manta de bebé. Habían pasado ya tres días y no parecía mejorar mucho, no había despertado y sólo se había movido para cogerse la cola; la sacerdotisa le proporcionó un baño rápido y ropa hecha a partir de una camisa vieja. El trabajo de Eli ahora incluía cuidar a la criaturita y aquel fin de semana se quedó a solas con esta en la habitación designada. Era una tarea aburrida.

Hasta que... La pequeña se salió de la canasta.

Con recelo se le acercó, mirando el cómo observaba su entorno con ojos grandes. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron la pequeña sonrió, haciendo estremecer a la fría centenaria. Se puso en pie sobre sus pequeñas piernas y anduvo con pasos vacilantes hasta el borde de la mesa donde estaba y, antes de caer, Eli la atrapó con ambas manos.

— Li... ¡Liiii! —pronunciaba agarrándose de la ropa de la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres? —La criaturita trepó por su pecho y se agarró de su cuello; se sentía incómoda con el sentimiento de conocerla.

— Lii —la señaló y luego a sí misma— Non.

Por ello debía referirse a sus nombres, o eso supuso. Acarició su cabellera violeta y trató de que la criatura gruñona no molestara con sus improperios hacia los tanuki.

Como niña castigada no salió de la habitación designada para pasar el fin de semana, sólo se quedó allí con la pequeñina, cuidándola; era dulce y amorosa, nada traviesa, sólo despistada. Era cariñosa, le gustaba colgarse de ella y abrazarla y besarla con sus labios miniatura. Para Eli eso era extraño, tanto cariño era nuevo pero no indeseado, le ocasionaban raras descargas eléctricas.

— Li... —Dijo con un pucherito antes de besarle la comisura de los labios.

Un sonrojo no se hizo esperar y, con este, orejas y cola zorruna que se movían con notable molestia. Lo único que el zorro sagrado podía materializar era una de sus nueve colas mullidas y las puntiagudas orejas, y eso era generalmente cuando se encontraba avergonzado. La sonrisita traviesa de la tanuki miniatura no hacía más que acelerar los latidos de la rubia y, al tiempo, profundizar su ceño fruncido.

Queriendo vengarse, la envolvió en la manta, creando una pelota, y la hizo rodar hasta una esquina contra la cual se estrelló. Por unos segundos no se escuchó nada y la guardiana estaba más que feliz con el resultado, pues ya no tendría que aguantar más muestras de cariño inexplicables. Abrió las puertas corredizas que daban a la parte trasera del templo, hacia un paisaje montañoso por donde el sol se escondía ahora mismo, tiñendo de naranja las nubes. Le encantaba mirar el atardecer.

Pero algo irrumpió su paz. Unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, algo suave presionándose contra su espalda, un delicioso olor a bayas silvestres que llegaba a su nariz y el calor de alguien más; al girar la cabeza no pudo hacer más que saltar y hacer que ambas cayeran en el suelo. A su lado, con una sonrisa traviesa, yacía una joven de cabellera violeta con sus orejas y esponjosa cola de tanuki... Eso sin contar que estaba desnuda por completo.

— Elicchi~ —dijo, sentándose en posición zen—. Lo que hiciste no estuvo muy bien.

— ¿Lo que hice? —pensó un momento hasta dar con la respuesta: haberla mandado rodando—. Es por esto que odio a los estúpidos tanuki.

— Ustedes los zorros son tan sombríos~ —se le acercó, divertida por el sonrojo que aumentaba con cada centímetro menos entre ellas—Sé que lo disfrutas Elicchi.

— Debí haberte dejado muriendo en la intemperie, Nozomi —agregó Eli fríamente, ya sabía de dónde la conocía.

La sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Nozomi se le hacía tan conocida que le helaba la sangre. No pensó que volvería a verla luego de haberla encerrado en un barrera mágica. ¿Cuándo habría logrado escapar?

— ¿Aun sigues enojada por lo de esa noche? —el tono en que hizo el interrogante logró que se sonrojara de nuevo. ¡¿Qué andaba mal con ella?!— Vamos, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

— Mejor te callas antes de que te encierre de nuevo —amenazó, aunque el corazón le latiera a mil.

— Que yo recuerde, lo disfrutaste… Y mucho —agregó un soplido al final. Eli estaba atrapada, sabía que no podía hacer nada contra la odiosa tanuki que ella misma había salvado. Nozomi estiró su cuerpo y miró a la rubia tomándola por la barbilla—. Por el momento me iré a descansar. Pero ten cuidado Elicchi, los tanuki tenemos muchos ases bajo la manga.

Dicho eso volvió a su adorable forma miniatura, dormida por completo en el regazo de la asustada kitsune. Eli, decidió entonces estar de guardia día y noche, no dejaría que la tonta tanuki se volviera a aprovechar de sus debilidades.

* * *

Y no es que precisamente nuestra niña harasho quiera a Nozomi en este fic (?) xD Gracias por leer, recuerden comentar y espero les haya gustado. Espero no demorarme con el próximo cap~ ¡Hasta entonces!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Me demoré más de lo que tenía planeado, pero por fin estoy aquí con la segunda parte de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron, dieron favorito, siguieron este fic y, especialmente, a los que comentaron, ¡muchas gracias! Espero este capítulo sea también de su agrado.

 **Aclaraciones:** No es muy largo ni detallado, lo sé, pero actualmente mi capacidad para escribir lemon es mas bien limitada; espero lo comprendan ;~; Como se habrán dado cuenta, esto contiene **lemon** , por lo que el rating pasará a M.

Espero lo disfruten~ Recuerden dejar un review c:

* * *

 **Old Rivals**

 **Capítulo 2**

Con todo el sentido literal de las palabras, Eli no había pegado ojo en, al menos, tres noches. Estaba exhausta, podía ser un poderoso kyuubi o lo que fuera, pero hasta ella necesitaba descansos que recobraran sus energías. Actualmente tenía más ojeras que ojos y menos cerebro que una hormiga; todo por culpa de la tanuki que se comportaba tan dulce y cariñosa con la sacerdotisa y los visitantes pero que en realidad era la criatura más desvergonzada que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Los únicos momentos de descanso que había obtenido era cuando barría la parte trasera del templo, una corta siesta de diez minutos nada más para aliviar el escozor de los ojos era lo que su prevenida mente le permitía. Después, alertada, se despertaba para asegurarse de que Nozomi no estuviera cerca; con esa mujer nunca se sabía qué esperar.

Cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban Eli sentía un escalofrío tremendo recorriendo su espalda. No le importaba si estaba en su jodidamente encantadora forma miniatura. La evitaba lo más posible, pero al estar ambas 'durmiendo' (aunque en su caso no aplica el significado de la palabra) en la misma habitación, las cosas se complicaban. Non, como era llamada al estar diminuta, solía acercársele para proporcionarle cariñitos nada disgustosos pero que la ponían nerviosa debido a que no sabía en qué instante aparecería Nozomi, su versión humana, para fastidiarle la existencia.

Aunque la rubia era una mujer fuerte, terminó por caer rendida ante su cansancio y sueño. El sábado, una semana después de la amenaza de su vieja conocida, no pudo, de forma literal, levantarse de la cama. Se quedó durmiendo en el futón como una morsa. Para su asombro –y suerte- Nozomi respetó todas sus horas de sueño, que se extendieron al menos a unas doce más un par más que pasó mirando al techo y cayendo dormida por cortos periodos. Terminó por levantarse cerca de las tres de la tarde y solo por ir a comer algo, su cuerpo demandaba una fuerte de energía.

Al volver a la habitación estaba Nozomi, sí, en su forma humana, mirando al horizonte. Al notar su presencia solo sonrió traviesa y dio la vuelta, aun sentada en posición zen, para encararla.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Elicchi? —Preguntó con inocencia.

— Mejor que nunca —comentó la rubia sentándose en el suelo—. Me sorprende que no hayas hecho ninguna travesura.

— Hieres mis sentimientos —dramatizó tocando su pecho y bajando la vista—. Es porque la señora no está, así que me encargué del lugar.

¿La sacerdotisa se había ido? ¿Así como así, sin anunciar, dejándola a su suerte con una pervertida y desvergonzada tanuki? No, no, ¡no! Escondió su preocupación bajo una máscara de indiferencia que, en realidad, amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier instante. La única criatura que le generaba temor o algo parecido era Nozomi, con esos hipnóticos ojos esmeralda, esa sonrisilla traviesa que parecía esconder la respuesta a todos los misterios del universo y ese estúpidamente bien dotado cuerpo que tenía. De cuando en cuando su mente le recordaba lo que había pasado con ella, aunque fuera un poco borroso se acordaba de aquella estúpida noche.

¿Cómo es que Eli, portadora de un poderoso kyuubi, se había dejado engañar por una ponzoñosa tanuki sin escrúpulos para terminar en un estado tan deplorable como aquel de hacía siglos? Sinceramente, seguía siendo un misterio. Tal vez se debía a lo encantadora que era Nozomi y a esas terribles ganas que le entraban de acorralarla contra la pared con solo verla.

— Elicchi, ¿no quieres compartir tus pensamientos raros conmigo? —preguntó picarona, sacándola de su ensueño. Se había estado mordiendo el labio mientras miraba sus grandes pechos—. Estás babeando, preciosa.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme así? —se limpió la comisura de los labios. Su rostro ardía, estaba absolutamente avergonzada por ello. Nuevamente fijó su mirada en las endemoniadas curvas de Nozomi: en sus pechos grandes, sus anchas caderas, sus muslos regordetes; era simplemente perfecta aunque no lo aceptara ni por millones de miles de yen.

— Hey —no sabía en qué instante ella se le había acercado tanto que su respiración chocaba con su oreja—, yo me puedo hacer cargo de cumplir todo lo que estás pensando, Elicchi.

La mano ajena llegó a su barbilla para mantenerla mientras la besaba en los labios. Era embriagante, ese sabor a frutos silvestres, la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, la adicción que creaban con tanta prisa; le gustaba, joder si le gustaba esa mujer. Entonces, ¿por qué tanto odio? Cuando era más joven, ambas habían salido como una pareja; sí, eran una rara y nada compatible pareja de criaturas mágicas cuya tendencia era odiarse. Aun así, se querían. Sin embargo, Eli terminó por mandar al demonio a Nozomi luego de un banquete en el que se emborrachó y su amante 'se aprovechó' de su estado para, digamos, robarle su inocencia. Desde entonces había mantenido un fuerte resentimiento hacia la chica mapache, aunque en el fondo le dolía.

— Aléjate de mí, Nozomi —demandó la rubia en voz baja, apoyando las manos en los hombros de la otra. Pero de nada servía, se sentía débil ante esas caricias que había extrañado durante tantos años.

No la soltó, no se alejó; solo volvió a unir sus labios. Eli pataleó, se retorció en los brazos contrarios intentando soltarse del agarre, pero era inútil. Los sentimientos que había mantenido a raya durante tanto tiempo comenzaron a aflorar con lentitud, haciendo sentir su pecho apretado y caliente, un nudo en su garganta y cosquilleo en la entrepierna; por más que quisiera le faltaba la voluntad para enviarla al demonio. Se aferró a sus hombros mientras ella enredaba una mano en su cabellera y la otra tomaba una de sus manos, por todos los dioses, esa estúpida tanuki era su perdición.

En algún punto pasó de ser un simple encuentro de labios a una erótica danza entre sus lenguas, una lucha sin fin por el control. Cuando necesitaban aire solo recurrían a una pausa mínima antes de continuar con su tarea con incluso mayor pasión. Las manos tomaban posesión del cuerpo de la otra con caricias suaves y un poco dudosas, como si realmente fuera un territorio inexplorado. Las acciones de Nozomi no eran nada parecidas a como Eli las recordaba, en su memoria era brusca y desesperada, como un animal en celo; pero estaba siendo cuidadosa y paciente, al punto de ceder bajo la fuerza que imprimía en el beso.

— Elicchi… —pronunció en un susurro que la estremeció. La inocencia se notaba en cada poro de su piel y en esos cautivantes ojos esmeralda; le estaba jodiendo el auto-control. Con lentitud se acostó en el suelo de madera, jalando a la rubia para que quedara sobre ella— Por favor… ¿Si?

— Vete al demonio, Nozomi —gruñó chocando sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez demandando más de esa mujer que la enloquecía.

Sus manos comenzaron por desatar el lazo del hakama rojo para sacárselo en un único y ágil movimiento. La blusa blanca resbaló por los costados de su cuerpo al no tener qué la sostuviera en su lugar, por lo que a su vista quedaron expuestos los perfectos y grandes senos de la tanuki. Observó su rostro sonrojado y nervioso, el temblor en sus labios le daba más inocencia de la que debería; ¿por qué se comportaba así? Esa no era la Nozomi que conocía, esta estaría sonriendo de lado y burlándose de ella por haber cedido. Pero, ¿importaba? En absoluto.

Sus labios descendieron al cuello blanco de la chica, regó besos por todo el lugar y poco a poco los fue convirtiendo en mordiscos o succiones que arrancaban de esos labios carnosos hermosos gemidos. Bajó a su clavícula para delinearla con la lengua, su cuerpo estaba caliente y sudoroso aunque no habían sino comenzado. Dirigió su mano a uno de sus senos, para apretar su pezón y retorcerlo, antes de meter el otro en su boca y succionarlo con fuerza. Múltiples 'Elicchi' salieron de la boca de la chica, quien movía la cintura buscando algo que le diera descanso a la incomodidad en su entrepierna.

Pero no, aun no se lo daría. Siguió jugando con sus senos, dejando marcas por todo el lugar, mordiscos aquí y allá por todo su abdomen. El rostro de Nozomi era invaluable, verla tan vulnerable y sumisa la encendía, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria y esos labios que estaban a punto de dejar salir peticiones obscenas para calmar sus propias necesidades. Quería más de ello, _necesitaba_ más de ello.

— Estás muy mojada, Non-chan —cantó cerca a su oído mientras tocaba su zona sensible por encima de las húmedas bragas. Un dulce chillido alimentó el ego de Eli— Quién diría que sería una tanuki tan sumisa…

— E-Eli… P-por favor —gimió al sentir los dedos de la rubia acariciar aquel manojo de nervios. Arqueó la espalda cuando presionó más fuerte contra él.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cerca a su oído, lamiéndolo lentamente.

— Q-quiero que me lo hagas ya —suplicó con voz entrecortada, moviendo las caderas contra la mano de Eli. La susodicha bajó sus bragas, y notando lo húmeda que estaba no pudo evitar sonreír. Acarició sus labios inferiores con cuidado, recorriendo la delicada zona con caricias tortuosas que pronto comenzaron a ser suministradas por sus labios y lengua —Elicchi, ¡por favor!

— No —negó pasando de su sexo, comenzando a besar el interior de sus muslos— Aun no, Nozomi.

Y gimió con frustración al sentirla descender por sus cálidos y sensibles muslos, calentando más su piel, su cuerpo, su cabeza; no pensaba bien, solo quería que Eli usara su maldita lengua para hacerla llegar al cielo. Pero en cambio se dedicaba a torturarla con besos que llegaban hasta sus sensibles pies.

Lamió sus dedos con cuidado, metiéndolos en su boca uno a uno, sabiendo que era su punto débil. Le gustaba cómo gemía su nombre, el cómo pataleaba para sacársela de encima, negando y maldiciendo.

— Elicchi, Elicchi... Por favor... —suplicó en un susurro, la saliva corría por la comisura de sus labios, lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojitos esmeralda— Lii... No lo soporto más.

— De acuerdo, Nozomi~

Por fin sus labios besaron el punto más sensible de la tanuki, su lengua recorriendo la entrada húmeda con sabor a mujer hasta introducirla, golpeando sus paredes cálidas y acogedoras, acariciando con sus manos aquel bien formado trasero, apretándolo y enterrando sus uñas allí. Nozomi se estremeció, bajando las caderas para sentir más profundo aquel músculo que trabajaba en darle placer, sosteniendo la cabeza de la kitsune en su lugar. La esencia de la joven tanuki, su calor y sabor enloquecían por completo a Eli, como si estuviese drogada y ebria al mismo tiempo.

Con una mano sostuvo su cadera, enterrando las uñas con fuerza, y la otra bajó a sexo, introduciendo dos dedos de golpe, moviéndolos al compás con su lengua.

— ¡Elicchi! —Gritó arqueando la espalda. Las embestidas de sus delgados y largos dedos junto a los movimientos circulares de la lengua eran el tiquete de ida y vuelta al cielo—M-me voy a correr, Eli...

Con el índice de la mano libre acarició su clítoris para apresurar el resultado de sus caricias. En unos segundos, el gemido más largo y obsceno salió de los labios de Nozomi, quien mantenía su cabeza en su lugar, arqueando la espalda y jadeando. Se mantuvo quieta hasta que se sintió capaz de destensar todo su extasiado cuerpo, dejando ir a la rubia, quien se irguió lamiéndose los labios, dispuesta a no desperdiciar ni una gota de aquel delicioso banquete que se había dado.

— ¿Qué mierda he hecho? — Se preguntó la kyuubi, ahora que escuchaba los gruñidos de la criatura milenaria. Observó a quien fue su presa y sintió de nuevo la excitación correr su cuerpo entero.

— Al final caíste, fufu~ — se burló tratando de recobrar la compostura. Haló los bordes de su blusa para cubrirse los pechos, pero la rubia se lo impidió— E-Elicchi... No me digas que...

Sin decir nada se lanzó contra ella para seguir con su actividad. Estaba tan excitada que seguro seguiría hasta el amanecer sin importarle cuan adolorida quedara su mano o Nozomi; si la dejaba sin caminar por una semana, mejor para ella.

-д-

— Tan enérgica como siempre —Comentó la tanuki al final de toda su actividad, estaba tan cansada que no quería mover ni un dedo.

— ¿Cómo siempre? —Cuestionó curiosa. Nozomi sonrió de lado y se acostó junto a su rubia favorita, gimiendo suavemente solo por moverse un poco.

— Linda, yo no te hice nada esa vez —Manifestó, dejando a Eli en las mismas de antes; incluso más confundida—La que se pasó de copas fuiste tú y casi me... No, me violaste.

Rió divertida recordando ese día, siendo tacleada en el suelo, desnudada en un santiamén y llevada a un mundo de placer desconocido por una Eli ebria. Al mirar a la susodicha, su expresión la hizo reír aun más: estaba pálida como un fantasma y no parecía creer ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

— Sí, Elicchi, la pervertida aquí eres tú~ Yo solo soy una pequeña e inocente tanuki que cayó bajo tus garras de zorro —Besó su mejilla y usando su propia cola como cama se acurrucó para dormir.

— Estúpida Non-chan —Dijo en voz baja, acostándose al lado de la chica de cabellera violeta. Tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de el momento en que la desnudó casi contra su voluntad... ¡Por todos los dioses, ella era la pervertida!

* * *

¿Quién diría que Eli podía ser tan... Lanzada? xD He de admitir que me gusta poner a Nozomi como la sumisa de la relación. Espero que les haya gustado~

Recuerden comentar. ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
